metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Prisoner 12282
Prisoner 12282 was the identification of a prisoner held at the United States Naval Prison Facility in Cuba. He was an Intel Team agent of the Militaires Sans Frontières. Biography At an unknown point between December 21, 1974 and January 9, 1975, this member of the Militaires Sans Frontières was secretly sent by Kazuhira Miller to investigate the base, as he suspected Cipher's involvement at the base and wanted to get a lead on Cipher, but ended up captured and held at a U.S.-owned Naval Prison Facility on the southern tip of Cuba that had been converted into a black site.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes. Kojima Productions (2014) Kazuhira Miller: There's something else, Boss... It isn't just the U.S. agents who've gone missing. I sent someone from the Intel Team to the base as well, but there's been no contact from him either. Sorry for not telling you. But Cipher is probably behind the development of that black site, and I figured it might get us a lead on them. If our man's still alive... be sure to get him outta there, Boss. He ended up being questioned for information, although what he was more surprised at was all the groups, some even being non-Western, questioning him, which included members from the MI6, BND, ISI, and even a Soviet intelligence officer. As such, he deduced that the East was likely arranging for dissidents and defectors to be captured when they arrived on the West, with the base being a layover for transfer. On January 9, 1975, his commander, Big Boss, during a JCS-backed mission to sabotage anti-aircraft emplacements on the base shortly after it was discovered to have become a black site, discovered him in a cell within the boiler room of the admin building, and proceeded to rescue him..Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes. Kojima Productions (2014) Kazuhira Miller:'Boss, that prisoner... He's alive! While being rescued, he relayed to Big Boss everything he knew about what was going on at the facility, and also implied Cipher's involvement by mentioning that various foreign leaders were blackmailed with backdoor money, scandals, and financial fraud into submitting to their will, and that they intended to create a HUMINT network without borders. He also implied that he was interrogated by Skull Face and revealed that the JCS's operation was leaked.''Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014) '''Prisoner 12282: Boss… I never expected you would come… This place is full of “enemy combatants” renditioned from all over the world. But I couldn’t believe how many groups were asking the questions. They gotta have some kind of secret agreement. At a guess, I’d say there were MI6, BND, ISI… I even heard one guy speaking Russian. Yeah, they’re making deals with the East too. Local agencies will snatch dissidents who’ve defected to the West and then send ‘em back across the Iron Curtain… after a stopover here. They’re dealing in “leverage” on foreign administrations. Backdoor money. Scandals. Financial fraud. By sharing information that governments want to sweep under the rug, they, they gain leniency for their agencies. They’re trying to create some kind of HUMINT network without borders. Sorry, that’s all I know. Can't believe I got captured... I should have known I wasn't up to your standard... The torture was... was beyond anything I ever imagined. They were breaking guys left and right... I came pretty close too. But don't worry, Boss. I, I didn't tell them a thing. But... just one time... I was questioned by this other guy. He was different from the rest. I'll never forget him... or what he said. It cut right into me. "Nothing to be ashamed of. Pain gets the better of us all." "Let the words comfort you." "Now what did your boss tell you?" I nearly talked. This guy was so... so weird. I know I saw his face. I, I just... I can't remember it... The administration here knew about the operation. There was a leak. The brass are long gone. All that's left are the grunts kept out of the loop and us "enemy combatants"... Dunno why they left witnesses like us here alive. Mind if we stop a minute, Boss? I gotta rest. Let's get outta here. I wanna go home. Our home... He was then placed onto a chopper alongside Big Boss shortly before the base was hit with a bombing run by two aircraft, suspected to have been dispatched by Cipher. Behind the scenes Prisoner 12282, as he is referred to in the credits, is a character in the Side Op Destroy the Anti-Air Emplacements, in Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes. Miller briefly alludes to him in a radio call early in the mission, explaining that he had disappeared, and gives the player the secondary objective of finding him. Upon locating him, Miller will call saying "Boss, that prisoner..." While being carried by the player, the prisoner will tell Big Boss about several things that have occurred at the base and imply Cipher's involvement. A character with the same prison number was earlier seen in the Red Band trailer for Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain being tortured by Marines at Camp Omega, by dousing him with water and then letting him loose to shoot him in the back. However, it is unclear whether he was intended to be the same prisoner. This scene does not appear in Ground Zeroes. Notes and references Category:Ground Zeroes Characters